The OneShot Story
by Zigglypuff
Summary: A whole bunch of Jommy oneshots. PREVIOUSLY TITLED 'I Dreamed We Were Riding On a Star'
1. I Dreamed We Were Riding On a Star

I Dreamed We Were Riding On A Star:

-ONESHOT- What really inspired Jude to write "White Lines"?

* * *

It's late at night and Jude walks off the tour bus with SME following behind. Jude looked around for her friends and family, thinking that they would be there.

Speed: Hey Dude? We're going to head home. We'll see you at work on Monday.

Jude nodded. and continued looking. She saw no one. Even Jamie, her own boyfriend, wasn't there. Neither was her family.

Jude: Guess nobody missed me.

She heard a voice from behind her.

: Think again Big Eyes.

Jude turned around and saw Tommy standing a few feet away, with a huge smile on his face that would make any girl melt.

Jude: TOMMY!

Jude ran over to Tommy and gave him a huge hug.

Tommy: Jude...Need...Air.

Jude let go of Tommy, blushing.

Jude: Sorry I just missed you SO much Tom.

Tommy (staring right into her eyes): I missed you too Jude.

Jude started staring back into his eyes, but she stopped, remembering Jamie and Sadie.

Jude: So...Um...How was Europe?

Tommy (Scratching the back of his neck): Well actually, me and Sadie broke up the first week that we were there, so I came back early.

Jude: Oh. (She couldn't apologize because she was secretly happy.) Why did you break up?

Tommy (smirking): She only wanted me for my body, and who could blame her, but I'm not like that. So we broke up.

Jude: That's bull and you know it.

Tommy (sighed): Fine. You want to know the real reason? (Jude nodded.) I wasn't in love with her because I was in love with someone else. I didn't want her to find out and get hurt, so I broke up with her.

Jude: Who?

Tommy: What?

Jude: Who are you in love with?

Tommy: Well...Um...I don't think that it would be a good idea if I told you, Jude.

Jude put on a puppy dog face.

Jude: Please?

Tommy: Not now Jude.

Jude crossed her arms and pouted.

Jude: Fine.

Tommy: You want to go get some coffee and talk?

Jude: Sounds good, but what cafe is open this late?

Tommy: I have a mini-cafe at my house.

Jude: Can I move in?

Tommy: No. You would eat all the food.

Jude slaps his arm lightly.

Jude: Ugh! You're so mean.

Tommy laughed and they both felt whole again. They missed each other's company so much. They started walking towards Tommy's viper.

Jude: I really missed this car.

A few minutes later, they arrived and started walking towards the cafe.

Tommy: Hazelnut coffee, two spoonfuls of sugar, and a little milk?

Jude: Aw. You remembered! You're so sweet.

Tommy (smiled): I know I am.

Jude: Great. I just fed your ego.

Tommy (smirking): Yup.

They both drank their coffee while talking about Jude's tour and G-major. They also flirted some. When they were done, they snuggled on the couch together. Tommy started playing with Jude's hair. Then he kissed her forehead.

Tommy: You.

Jude (confused): What?

Tommy: You asked who I was in love with and it's you.

Jude: I love you too, Tom.

They were about to kiss, when Jude woke up.

Jude: It was just a dream? But it felt SO real.

Jude pulled out her song writing journal and wrote down some lyrics, having found inspiration from her dream.

Jude: White Lines...My newest song about Tommy.

* * *

The End


	2. The Carnival

This takes place before "The Long and Winding Road." I don't own any of this stuff, blah, blah you know the deal: Just read and review.

* * *

It was the night of the Jude's album release party. Darius had asked her what she wanted for her party and she said that she had wanted a carnival. She wanted the humongous roller coasters, the cotton candy stands, the tilt-a-whirls, and most of all Tommy (only she kept that little thought to herself). Jude entered the carnival in her light blue jeans, her black converse sneakers, and her Pink Floyd T-shirt. Jude stood there for a moment looking around for the one person she wanted to be with the most; Tommy. As she was looking around she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see who it was and saw those familiar icy blue eyes and that one in a million smirk.

Jude: "Tommy!"

Jude gave Tommy a hug when she noticed that he was holding something behind his back.

Jude: "Um..Tommy? What are you holding?"

Tommy gave her a smile that melted her insides.

Tommy: "I got you a present." He handed her a red balloon that said 'Congratz Girl!' "I got it personalized for you."

Jude: "Aw. Thank you Tom! It's so sweet!" She stood on her tip-toes and pecked him on the cheek. "Now let's have some fun!"

Jude grabbed Tommy hand and ran off to the Test Your Strength game.

Carnival Man: "Test your strength! Make the bullet hit the bell by hitting the target with your mallet and win a prize!"

Jude handed the man her money and lifted the mallet.

Jude: "Oh my gosh! This is heavier than my geometry textbook!"

Jude slammed the mallet on the target as hard as she could but the bullet only shot up to 'Amateur.'

Jude: "Tommy will you try for me please? I really want a prize!" Jude gave him the puppy dog eyes and Tommy gave in.

Tommy handed the man his money and picked up the mallet. He held it in one hand.

Tommy: "You think that _this_ is heavy? Girl, you are **_WEAK_**!"

Jude: "Oh shut up and just hit the darned thing already, will ya' Quincy?"

Tommy slammed the mallet on the target and watched as the bullet it the bell in just a couple seconds.

Carnival Man: "Congratulations! You get to choose your prize."

Jude looked at the prizes with Tommy and saw a gigantic teddy bear in the corner with big blue eyes that made him look sad. He had lime green fur with a pink button nose.

Jude: "OH! TOMMY! GET THAT ONE PLEASE?"

Tommy: "Alright, alright."

Jude grabbed the Teddy bear and stared at it.

Jude: "I shall name you Timothy Jacob Leonardo the fourth."

Tommy stared at Jude with a questioning look.

Jude: "I named him after my old teddy bears who were named after extremely hot guys. Timothy is Tim Rozon who is one sexy beast, Jacob is Jake Gyllenhaal, and Leonardo is Leonardo DiCaprio."

Tommy: "What about me? You don't think I'm cute?"

Jude: "Nope!" Tommy looked at her with a hurt look on his face. "What did I hurt your ego Quincy?" Tommy just nodded sadly. "Because that wasn't an insult." Jude leaned in and whispered flirtatiously in Tommy's ear, "I think your extremely sexy." Jude leaned back a little and stared at Tommy.

Tommy looked down at Jude and looked at how her big blue eyes were sparkling and how her blonde hair was cascading down her shoulders. He couldn't help himself so he just leaned down and kissed her soft on the lips. Their soft kisses turned more passionate and they finally pulled away.

Tommy: "Good because I think that you're extremely sexy too."

The End.


	3. Every Song Tells a Story

**TITLE: **Every Song Tells a Story

**History behind oneshot:** I was listening to Instant Star Season 1 soundtrack on the way to school and I was thinking, about how the song I'm in Love With My Guitar is so similar to Jude and Tommy. That day our English teacher assigned us a writing assignment. It was called writing with a purpose. We were able to write any kind of story we wanted as long as it had an audience and a purpose for writing the story. So you Instant Star FanFic fans and Bella were my inspiration for this oneshot so I hope you **READ, ENJOY, REVIEW.** (if you review you get a cookie!!!)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own instant star or the songs used in this oneshot.

* * *

I chose Tommy over my best friend Jamie. Sure Tommy has broken my heart several times, but something keeps drawing me back to him. Maybe it's his pale blue eyes, or maybe it's that smirk. Either way know I wouldn't be the same without him. Jamie was upset when I told him I wanted to go backpacking in Asia with Tommy, but then he told me that deep down he always knew it was Tommy. I remember the agony that I saw in his eyes, but he has to learn that I couldn't help falling in love with Tommy.

So here I am, on a plane heading to Asia. Even though Tommy and I broke up because he didn't want someone he knew to hurt me, we didn't get back together yet. There's some tension between us, but we still get along as if nothing happened. The feelings that I have for him are still there though.

I looked over at him to see what he was doing, and it turns out he was listening to his iPOD. He was bobbing his head along to the music and it looked like he was living in some sort of fantasy. I took one of the earphones out of his ear and placed it in my own. I soon realized that he was listening to my first C.D. I was flabbergasted, baffled, astonished if you will.. I knew he liked my music, but I didn't think he liked it _that_ much. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow as if to ask why I disturbed him from his peace.

"Why are you listening to this song?" It was the song called, "Skin." I had written this song about my dad cheating on my mom, my boyfriend breaking up with me, and Tommy kissing me and then telling me to forget it ever happened because I was under aged at the time. The lyrics went like this: _"Oh, he's under my skin. Just give me something to get rid of him. I've got a reason now to bury this alive. Another little white lie. Oh, my permission to sin. You might have started my reckoning. I've got a reason now to bury him alive. Another little white lie."_ As you can see, I was pissed beyond compare when I wrote this.

His response however, was a shrug of the shoulders and him saying, "It's an amazing song. The emotion in your voice and the acoustics made it so powerful."

"You do know that you were part of my anger… right?" He just rolled his eyes.

The next song that came on wasn't one of my best. It was called, "I'm in Love With My Guitar." Just from hearing the title you can tell it didn't do so well on the charts.

"You know," he started. "I never quite got this song."

"Yeah, I know. It was gimmicky corporate crap," I said quoting Jamie.

"Well, it's not a bad song; it just doesn't have a purpose like your other songs."

I felt my face heat up. The song did have a purpose, because I was really just using a lot of metaphors in the lyrics.

He smirked. "So it does have a purpose." By now my face was probably the color of my heart which was beating a mile a minute. His mischievous attitude didn't change one bit in the years that I've known him. "What's it about?"

I let out a sigh. He was going to find out sooner or later. "It's about you," I mumbled.

He looked confused. "How is it about me?"

I told him that I was comparing him to a guitar. The chorus of the song went like this: "Whenever we're together, no one's a star. I can pour it all out right from the heart. If it's up to me, we'll never be apart. I'm in love with my guitar."

His features softened. "You're in love with me?"

I looked down and nodded. He lifted my chin with his finger and we starred into each other's eyes for what seemed to be eternity. One of the flight attendants whose nametag read, 'Bella,' yelled, "Will you two just kiss already?"

We laughed and he kissed me softly. It may seem pretty corny, but who cares? He's a good kisser!


End file.
